


Mycroft Frankenstein Podfic

by TyrianMoon (CelaSilver)



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Broken Sherlock Holmes, Dark, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Sad, Tumblr: letswritesherlock, Unrequited Love, podfic cover art welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23138647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaSilver/pseuds/TyrianMoon
Summary: Mycroft Holmes faces the same fear as Mary Shelley’s Fictional Doctor Frankenstein. Podfic version. Slightly edited from original work so I wouldn't stumble over words or phrases as much.
Relationships: Ambiguous or Implied Relationships - Relationship, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 5
Kudos: 7





	Mycroft Frankenstein Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mycroft Frankenstein](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015949) by [mphelmsman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphelmsman/pseuds/mphelmsman). 



**Listen**  


**Text:** [MYCROFT FRANKENSTEIN](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015949?fbclid=IwAR2SjO5HRm0d4uz6vEW6tt3hu2bJHyqLj_lPYKi9LZxDoAplI6U3RDzgZn8)

 **Author:** [mphelmsman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mphelmsman/pseuds/mphelmsman)

 **Reader:** [Tyrian Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelaSilver/pseuds/TyrianMoon)

 **Length:** 9m 50s


End file.
